


Quiet Lounge

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M, VLD Positivity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share a moment of respite.





	Quiet Lounge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcego/gifts).



> Created for [VLD Positivity Day](https://vldpositivityday.tumblr.com/)!

_Said you'd always be my white blood_  
_Circulate the right love_  
_Giving me your white blood_  
_I need you right here with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _White Blood_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171504304906/some-keitor-enjoying-a-moment-of-respite)


End file.
